houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Ventricosus
Ruler of the Admirabilis and the sea. Ventricosus (ウェントリコスス) was dropped by the Moon People to the Gems' School and eat Phosphophyllite. She told him later that everything in her homeland stolen, ruined, and deserted, most likely because the Moon People. Appearance Originally she appears as a giant sea slug who proceeds to attack the Gems. She then shrinks into a much smaller sea slug, and claimed that it's her original form. Later, Phosphophyllite takes her to explore the sea where she takes on her more human-like form in pink dress-like body. Phos thinks she related to jellyfish. She thinks she's sexier. Personality construction She said she loves Prim types. She think all the Gems are cutie and their sensei is the hottie. She's proud with her body. She's really love her homeland and people. She said that she prepared to never Story construction * Prior the story, she and her people taken by the Moon People where they feed them with sweet water and sand which drive them mad. Ventricosus is the only one who remains sane, and somehow make a deal with the Moon People to bring a Gems people in exchange of her little brother, Aculeasis. That may be the reason why she eats Phosphophyllite in her giant shell sea slug form. She get throw to the pond and shrinks to smaller sea slug. Because she respond Diamond's voice when calling for Phos, Diamond sure the slug is Phos. * She bought by Diamond as the latter asking his brothers advice for Phos to back, where she show to taken interest to all the Gems except Rutile (who want to cut her). * When asked by Phos, Ventricosus said that she eat Phos because Phos' color make him looks tasty. * She suggest Phos to look in ocean, the way to help Cinnabar. Since she make a deal with the Moon People it assumed that she did that to lure Phos. It also can be assumed that she used her hungriness and the land lack of food so Phos has no choice to follow her to ocean, although it seems she didn't lying about want to back to the ocean. Relationships construction She likes the Gems, appearance wise. The Gems think the small form of her is cuter and smarter than Phos. She want to date Adamant-''sensei'', but the latter doesn't understand her words and only think her as friendly slug. She thinks Cinnabar is smart, as he took a look at her small form and know Phos is stuck in her giant shell. Trivia * Ventricosus is usually used as last name in binomial nomenclature like Butyriboletus ventricosus or Conus ventricosus. It used in various Kingdom not limited to sea species. * Ventrico (ventricosus) means "bulging out" in the reference of the shape of the cusp. (Source: 'Taxonomy, Evolution and Biostratigraphy of Conodonts' by Leanne J. Pyle) * She's written as 'アドミラピリス族の王/Adomirabirisu Zoku no Ou' (lit. The Ruler of Admirabilis Race). 'Ou' usually translated as 'King' although since she's confirmed to be woman which normally called '女王/Joou/Queen'. Gallery Sea Slug.png|ventricosus' small form Ventri 3.jpg|ventricosus' true form Ventri 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Admirabilis